Many believe that shaving facial hair and/or body hair provides a more aesthetically appealing look. Thus, it is commonplace for men to shave facial hair and for women to shave their legs and underarms to achieve this desired aesthetic look.
Over time, numerous shaving formulations have been made to aid with shaving and to make this practice more tolerable and enjoyable. Conventional shaving creams often contain alcohols, oils, and various detergents. For example, many conventional shaving formulations are foaming shaving creams that are dispensed as a thick, viscous cream or foam. The objective of most conventional shaving creams is to provide for quick and efficient dispensing coupled with providing a moderate to robust lather. This combination of features allows a user to shave a desired body part. However, due to the inclusion of various alcohols and detergents (e.g., sodium lauryl sulfate) in conventional shaving creams, these conventional shaving creams often irritate a user's face, which may lead to dry skin, irritated/inflamed skin, in-grown hairs, or any combination thereof.
Also, most shaving creams having moderate to robust lathering irritate the skin due their high viscosity. More specifically, shaving creams having moderate to robust lathering tend to be highly viscous, and when applied to a user's face, the user must apply great force to the razor to shave. This great force subsequently creates acute physical trauma by pulling hair, irritating hair follicles, and creating micro-shear forces against the skin, thus resulting in dry skin, irritated/inflamed skin, and in-grown hairs.